The Interview
by theoriginalmeathead
Summary: Hannah Montana does an interview for Teen Scene magazine and finds herself admitting to having a crush that she didn't even know she had! Join her on her journey of discovery! Moliver with a side dish of Lackson. Short and Sweet. Please R&R. Complete.
1. Secret Crush

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I swear it on the life of...everything...lol!

* * *

**

**The Interview  
Chapter 1  
Secret Crush**

Miley let out a large dramatic sigh as she lay on her bed flipping through the latest _Teen Scene _magazine, the source of all her worries. Hannah had been approached to do a photo shoot and interview for the magazine a month ago and Miley had of course agreed. She loved _Teen Scene_ magazine and knew that Lilly would have killed her if she hadn't have done the shoot. The photo shoot itself went fine, she didn't have any quarrels with the make-up artist and the magazine's stylist let her choose what she was going to wear. But alas, then came the interview...

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

"_OK Hannah, you ready for your interview?"_

"_Ready as an apple for picking during Spring."_

"_Alrighty then...So! The interview is going to be just basic stuff, nothing I'm sure you haven't done before. We are going to do a little tiny Facts File on you and then just one or two other questions."_

_Hannah nodded._

"_So let's get right into it then!" The reporter fiddled with her tape recorder for a moment before setting it on the table between them. _

"_State your name for the recorder please."_

"_Hannah Montana."_

"_Age."_

"_15."_

"_Favourite school subject."_

"_Drama."_

"_Least favourite school subject."_

_Hannah shudders. "Maths."_

"_Best friend's name?"_

"_I actually have two, Li-Lola Luftnagle and Ol-umm...err...Oscar! Oscar...Oscar Owen!"_

"_OK. Well we have all heard of Lola..."_

"_Of course."_

"_But who is this...Oscar Owen?"_

"_Oh...he's my best friend too...he's just...not much into the Hollywood Scene...so that's why you haven't...uhh...seen him before..."_

_Hannah shakily smiled before bursting out into nervous giggles._

"_Next question please," she chocked out._

"_OK, I think we have all we need so this is the last question for today...Does_ Hannah Montana_ have a secret crush?"_

_Hannah deliberates for some time before slowly answering, "...yes..."_

"_Can you tell us who it is?"_

"_No! Uh...then it wouldn't be a secret crush would it? It would just be a crush!" Hannah laughs nervously._

"_Is it a celebrity crush?"_

"_No," replied Hannah impulsively in a surprised tone. _

"_You're sure it's not someone like...Jake Ryan perhaps?"_

"_Eww...no...um, I mean...Jake is a great friend, really, but he's just not _my_ type of boyfriend material."_

"_So, who is it then? Does Hannah Montana have a crush o-"_

"Secret_ crush, secret I say!"_

"_Right. So does Hannah Montana have a _secret_ crush on...someone normal?"_

"_Hey! Just because I'm a celebrity doesn't mean I'm not normal! Sweet nibblets! Don't you people even listen to my songs?! But yes...I suppose he is, what _you'd_ call normal...but such a sweet, handsome, smart, funny normal..." _

_Hannah let out a love struck sigh before quickly coming back to reality._

"_Do you think we could wrap this up kind of quickly? I have maths homework to do...and if I don't my teachers' going to whip me like the whipped whipped cream you can only find on my Aunt Dolly's Christmas cake."_

_Reporter edging away slightly, "If you say so Hannah! You can go anytime you want sweetie."_

_Hannah all but sprinted out the doorway but stuck her head back in and said, "Thank-you for such an enlightening interview...you uncovered things even I didn't know!"_

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Miley groaned at the thought of the interview and impatiently threw the magazine across the room, burying her face in her pillow and screaming.

Miley thought desperately, _How am I going to explain this to Lilly? Gah! My life is a mess. I don't even know who I was talking about. I mean, I still like Jake don't I? But I said I didn't..._

"Oh this is so confusing..." she said out loud, wondering for a moment how much money it would cost for her to make her ceiling talk and solve all her problems for her.

Right then, Lilly walked through the door, "What's so confusing?"

"Lilly!" Miley exclaimed, falling off her bed and onto the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"We planned to meet at the beach with Oliver...remember?"

"Oh...yeah...that...completely slipped my mind!"

"Well, come on...hurry up with don't want to keep Oliver waiting!" said Lilly as she collapsed on Miley's bed.

When Miley didn't move Lilly sighed dramatically and pushed her towards her closet, "Come on Miley! The day is waiting and you're cutting into my perving time! Nicholas Brinckerhoff, total school hottie, is going to the beach today and I _definitely_ can't see him to be the type to wear a sun shirt..."

Miley spun around, "How do you know that?"

Lilly avoided eye contact, "Umm...well...I overhead it at school."

"Ha! I _knew_ you had an ulterior motive going to the beach today...we never plan what we are doing on the weekend..."

"Yeah, well, OK. You caught me...but can you hurry up now?"

Miley cast a quick glance at the magazine that lay crumpled on the floor about two feet to the left of Lilly and said, "OK, but don't you go reading anything while I'm a getting changed."

"Whatever. Just hurry up!"

* * *

**Please review! My first Hannah Montana story! Should be about 4-5 chappies...**

**Sam**


	2. Sunshirts and Crushes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I swear it on the life of...everything...lol!**

**

* * *

**

**The Interview**

**

* * *

**

"_Ha! I knew you had an ulterior motive going to the beach today...we never plan what we are doing on the weekend..."_

"_Yeah, well, OK. You caught me...but can you hurry up now?"_

_Miley cast a quick glance at the magazine that lay crumpled on the floor about two feet to the left of Lilly and said, "OK, but don't you go reading anything while I'm a getting changed."_

"_Whatever. Just hurry up!"_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2  
Sunshirts and Crushes**

Miley and Lilly soon met up with Oliver at the beach. Quickly heading down to the surf, the three stripped down to their swimsuits and ran towards the flagged part of the beach.

"Can you see him anywhere?" asked Lilly frantically.

"See who?" asked Miley vaguely, who was entranced by Oliver's well defined chest muscles.

_How can I have not have noticed how _good-looking_ Oliver is?_ thought Miley. _I bet I'm not the only one to have noticed either_.

Miley glanced fugitively around the people in the surf and sure enough, Oliver was attracting more than just passing looks from the surrounding girls. Miley inwardly growled at the other girls.

_Am I...jealous?_ She inwardly asked herself. _No, I can't be! Oliver and I are no more than friends. We established that when I told him I was Hannah Montana...or did we?_ Miley continued to stare at Oliver.

"Nick Brinckerhoff! Duh!" said Lilly.

"Oh right," replied Miley glaring at all the girls staring at Oliver, with little success.

As Lilly continued to search the surf with her eyes for Nick Brinckerhoff, total school hottie, Miley continued seething at the girls staring at Oliver who was completely oblivious to all that was going on. Next thing Miley knew Amber and Ashley sauntered up in the brightest matching bikinis Miley had ever seen.

"Hey Oliver," cooed Ashley, both girls noticeably looking him up and down with approval.

"Why don't you come swim with us instead of with these losers?" said Amber sneering at Miley.

Amber and Ashley in unison said, "Ooh...tss..." touching their index finger's to the others.

"Uhh..." said Oliver, not quite sure how to respond.

Amber and Ashley both sauntered closer to him, flicking their hair back over their shoulders.

"Come on," said Ashley, "You know you want to..."

Oliver desperately looked at Miley for help.

"For _your_ information," said Miley defiantly, stepping in between Oliver and the girls, "Oliver would rather be with us, isn't that right Oliver?"

"Yeah, sorry girls," shrugged Oliver.

"Hrmph." said Ashley.

"Hrmph." said Amber.

"Ooh...tss..." said Miley and Lilly (who had momentarily abandoned her 'Nick searching'), imitating their finger thing.

"Oh well," said Amber in a sickly sweet voice.

"I guess we'll see you at school then," said Ashley in the same tone of voice.

Amber and Ashley then stalked away after one final glare at Lilly and Miley and a quick (what they thought) flirty wave at Oliver.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Oliver looking a little green.

"Suck it up." Lilly retorted, going back to her 'Nick searching', "You'll be fine besides...think about the ammunition we now have for school on Monday. A guy, even though it is only Oliver..."

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Turned Amber and Ashley down to stay with us!" she continued.

"Yeah Lily, you need as much help as you can get on that list of theirs!" said Oliver, ducking behind Miley, wrapping his arms around her waist and using her as a human shield against Lilly and her water attacks on Oliver. Miley could feel her heart start to race, whacking against the inside of her ribs.

"Why you..." ground out Lily trying to kick water at him but drenching Miley in the process.

"Lilly!" Miley exclaimed, momentarily forgetting about the feel of her back pressed up to Oliver's bare chest.

"Oops, sorry Miley," said a sheepish Lilly.

"No problem," replied Miley.

After a couple of seconds Lilly said, "Uh...Oliver you can let go of Miley now."

"No thanks. I'm quite comfortable." replied Oliver.

Miley instantly wriggled in Oliver's grip turning around to face him so Lilly wouldn't see her blushing face. Oliver reflexively let her go and Miley stepped out of his embrace feeling as if something was missing. Seeing Oliver's oddly blank face, Miley mustered up the most brilliant smile she could and said,

"As much as I love your hugs Oliver, I think I prefer them when we are both dry. Besides, we can hug anytime but we can't swim anytime. So let's swim!"

"OK," Oliver smiled.

Miley inwardly heaved a sigh of relief. _Come on Miley suck it up! You weren't born in Tennessee for nothing! Since when have you been scared of having a little crush on a boy? Act normal for cows licking sake! _Miley froze. _Woah, hold up, did I say...think...crush? I don't have a crush on Oliver..._

Miley glanced at Oliver again and feeling her stomach flip flop and her palms start to become sweaty quickly redirected her gaze.

_Sweet nibblets I do! What's Lilly going to say? More importantly what's Oliver going to say? I bet he doesn't feel the same way...yeah...so maybe I better play it safe and not mention it to anyone/thing that may tell anyone...The article! I was talking about Oliver...Oh what a mess...now Hannah likes him too! Great taste that one has. ARGH. Alright Miley focus here...what are you going to do?_

Next thing Miley knew she was flying through the air.

"AHH!" she screamed.

Miley came up spluttering for air and spun around, glaring at Oliver and Lily who were cacking themselves laughing.

"Sorry...Miley..." wheezed Oliver still laughing hard.

"We couldn't...help ourselves..." gasped Lilly, holding onto Oliver for support.

Miley couldn't help but notice how handsome Oliver looked with a wide grin across his face. She sighed. Finally controlling his laughter Oliver added,

"We called your name more than once and you didn't respond."

"Yeah, you were lost in La La Land."

"Which is more commonly occupied by you than me Lilly," retorted Miley with a smile on her face.

Oliver cracked a smile over that one and Miley couldn't help but smile wider, becoming lost in his gaze.

_His eyes are so brown..._thought Miley _I think I could gaze into them forever..._

"Ahem," coughed Lilly drawing their attention.

They both dropped their gazes, blushing slightly.

"I still can't believe you threw me," pouted Miley.

"I'm sorry," said Oliver, offering her a hand to help her up from her position on the ocean floor and giving her a dazzling smile in the process that made several surround girls glare in jealously.

Miley, avoiding eye contact, accepted the hand, signed dramatically and said, "You're forgiven. I suppose..."

"You suppose?" asked Oliver quirking an eyebrow.

"I suppose." said Miley firmly, smiling at Lilly.

Lilly pointedly looked at their still joined hands, which they dropped like wildfire. Miley turned away, feeling a heavy blush creep over her cheeks.

"Hey," she said, "Isn't that Nick Brinckerhoff over there?"

Lily quickly spun around and Miley took off towards Rico's quickly grabbing her stuff and dressing herself along the way.

"What? Where?" she exclaimed, "Aww man! It is. Why is it always the Hotties who are sun safe? Stupid sunshirts..." growled Lilly.

* * *

**Thanks to...**

**Salad Bar!!!, iheartdisney128, Sidhe-Anomaly, Jiley May be Turing Moliver, ReCoGnItIoN, Toxxic-hugs, Violet Kefira (no offence taken at all...thanks for the advice:D) and gypsyeyes91 for their reviews!**

**Please R&R...**

**Sam**


	3. Rico's

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I swear it on the life of...everything...lol!**

**

* * *

**

**The Interview**

**

* * *

**

"_Hey," she said, "Isn't that Nick Brinckerhoff over there?"_

_Lily quickly spun around and Miley took off towards Rico's quickly grabbing her stuff and dressing herself along the way._

"_Where? Where? Aww man! It is. Why is it always the Hotties who are sun safe? Stupid sunshirts..." growled Lilly._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3  
**Rico's**

Oliver and Lilly exchanged looks and shrugged before grabbing their stuff and sprinting after Miley. They caught up with Miley at Rico's just in time to hear her say,

"I'll grab a Strawberry Banana smoothie thanks."

"Me too thanks Jackson," added Lilly, "Just add a nachos."

"And I'll try a Strawberry Mango smoothie," chimed in Oliver.

"Coming right up," said Jackson in a bored tone while scouting the beach for any girls.

_Just keep the conversation going and you'll be right Miley soon you will just relax and settle into behaving like you used to...before you realised how cute and sweet and funny and cute Oliver is. Stop it! Stop it! Stupid internal thoughts, they're just trying to mess me up...I know they are!_ thought Miley desperately.

Miley turned to Oliver, "Hmm, that sounds nice! I've never had a Strawberry Mango smoothie before. Are they any good?"

Oliver gaped at Miley, leading the threesome to a nearby table, "I can't believe you haven't tried one! They are awesomely delicious! You can share mine if you want...we can go half-half?"

A small smile crept onto Miley's face, "OK."

Oliver returned the smile sweetly.

_Ooh...he is just so sweet! I don't think even Lilly would have offered to share with me._ Miley thought as her insides turned to goo.

"Hey you know," Lilly started, "I'm pretty sure there was this thing I read once about people sharing food and drink...it had to be whole foods, like and apple not like a nachos which is individual pieces and both people had to like what they were drinking...I think the term was an 'indirect kiss'...interesting eh?"

Miley coughed.

Oliver smirked, "Lilly, did you just make that up then?"

"No," said Lilly shiftily, avoiding eye contact.

Oliver glanced at Miley, who chimed in, "Lilly..."

"Oh yes, alright! I made it up. Geez...you guys never let me have any fun."

"And this is coming from the girl who has a," Miley leaned forward and whispered, "secret identity, so that she can accompany her best friend to celebrity parties."

"Oh, right."

Miley smirked and moved back upright while taking in a big whiff of the air around her. _Hmm...his cologne does smell good...I wonder what it is...maybe I'll just ask him..._thought Miley.

Before common sense could take-over her Oliver-thinking-about-induced brain Jackson interrupted them.

"Order's up."

"Hey girls, my shout today hey?" said Oliver pulling out his wallet.

"But you paid last time," Miley pouted, "That isn't fair on you."

"It is when I'm paying for two beautiful girls," replied Oliver.

"Oh please," scoffed Jackson.

Miley and Lilly exchanged looks and in unison said, "aww."

"You are so sweet Oliver!" said Lilly.

"Hey I can be sweet too!" jimmied in Jackson looking at Lilly.

"But I think we should split the bill three ways. It's fairer that way," Miley shrugged.

"That's not fair," said Lilly frowning, "I got nachos as well, and I _don't_ intend on sharing it! That means that you guys are paying for me. I say we pay for whatever we ordered."

Jackson, now bored and infuriated, "I don't _care_ who pays for it, just as long as somebody does!"

"Like what?" mocked Miley.

"Like talk to pretty girls." replied Jackson smugly.

_You are_ thought Oliver, glancing at Miley.

_Even though I already am_ thought Jackson, taking a quick glance at Lilly.

"Argh! Boys," muttered Miley, turning away.

"Come on Jackson! What's the hold up? The beautiful ladies are waiting to be served over here! You don't want me to have to put you into another chicken suit do you?" sneered Rico from his place at the counter.

"Girls! I'm coming faster than you can say 'Hotdog with mustard and cheese would you please!'" He turned back to Miley & co. "When you slowpokes have made up your mind who's paying, I'm at the shack talking to some pretty ladies," Jackson smiled wolfishly and sauntered his way back to Rico's.

Lilly watched him go with an odd look on her face.

"I say equal share," declared Miley.

"I say what we ordered," declared Lilly coming back to the present.

"Equal share."

"What we ordered."

"Equal share."

"What we ordered."

"Equal share."

"What we ordered."

Oliver shook he head and grabbing his wallet slipped over to Rico's to pay. He silently handed over the correct amount to Jackson who was watching the girls in disbelief.

"Are they like that all the time?"

"You bet, and that's what makes my life so interesting," said Oliver sighing happily and turning around to watch Miley and Lilly keep bickering.

"Who do you think will win?"

"Miley."

"So sure."

"Yeah, she's going to pull out the," he leaned closer and whispered, "Hannah Montana," he leaned back up normally again, "line sometime soon and Lily after all this time still has no come back for that."

"Yeah," said Jackson wistfully, "That girl does make a mighty big lot of money."

"OLIVER!"

"That's my cue!"

"What?"

"They've realised I've already paid."

"Oh."

Oliver started to walk away but turned around and said quietly to Jackson, "I think you should ask her out. I've known Lilly for a long time and I can tell that she genuinely likes you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jackson nervously. "Me? Like Lilly? Ha. She's like a sister."

"Whatever. Just don't break her heart, then I will teach you the _real_ meaning of pain."

Jackson gulped.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to iheartdisney128, iluvtxcowboiz, Sidhe-Anomaly, Kerbeah Roman, Violet Kiefra, Toxxic-hugs, Moliver FAN 01 and ReCoGnItIoN for reviewing!**

**PRETTY Please R&R! Constructive critism welcome!**

**Sam**


	4. A Fairytale Ending

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I swear it on the life of...everything...lol!**

* * *

**The Interview

* * *

**

_Oliver started to walk away but turned around and said quietly to Jackson, "I think you should ask her out. I've known Lilly for a long time and I can tell that she genuinely likes you." _

"_What are you talking about?" asked Jackson nervously. "Me? Like Lilly? Ha. She's like a sister." _

"_Whatever. Just don't break her heart, then I will teach you the real meaning of pain." _

_Jackson gulped.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4  
A Fairytale Ending**

_Oh he is just so sweet! _, thought Miley dreamily, _He's _perfect

"Oliver...I can't believe you paid!" pouted Miley.

"Yeah!" pouted Lilly.

"Don't sweat it girls, one of you can shout next time." Said Oliver smoothly leaning back on his chair causing it to topple over and for him to land crumpled and dazed on the ground.

Miley and Lilly started giggling at his predicament.

"Hey! Is that anyway to repay the guy who bought you your drinks!" exclaimed Oliver.

"Sorry," said Miley still giggling.

Lilly broke out into full laughter, drawing the attention of passersby, "Nup! Too funny to be sorry!"

Oliver just scowled and gratefully took Miley's hand and helped himself up.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Miley, rubbing her hand.

Oliver took her hand and started rubbing his hands on either side of it, "I'm so sorry Miley! I zapped you didn't I?"

Miley, concentrating on the perfect feel of her hand in his, didn't immediately respond.

"Oh...yeah," she replied, dazed, locking eyes with Oliver.

Lilly, chewing away happily on her nachos watched the exchange with interest. Hey eyes widened with recognition and she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Jackson approaching the table, nervously wiping his hands on his boardies. Miley and Oliver quickly dropped their gazes and let go of each other's hands.

"Uhh...I'm j-just going to use the t-toilet! I'll be r-right back!" stuttered Miley with a fake smile plastered on her face before rushing of in the general direction of the bathrooms.

"What was that about?" whispered Jackson to Lily.

"I think they like each other," said Lily as she watched Oliver stare after Miley wistfully before turning his attention back to Lilly and Jackson.

"Oh!" said Jackson comprehension dawning on his face.

"So what did you want Jackson?" asked Oliver.

"Oh...um..." said Jackson straightening up.

"Do you need help at Rico's?" asked Oliver turning around to look at the packed snack shack.

"No, actually, I'm on break...and I was w-wondering...if you wanted to take a walk with me, Lilly?" asked Jackson hopefully looking down at Lilly.

Lilly's face instantly brightened and she eagerly stood up, "OK!" she exclaimed, "Uh...I mean...sure...whatever..." she added, trying to cover her enthusiasm. "But what about Oliver?"

"What about me?"

Lily glanced apologetically at Jackson and said, "I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'm not alone. Miley's coming back."

"Well...OK..." she said hesitantly, "If you're sure..."

"Yes. I am." He nodded encouragingly and made a 'shooing' motion.

"OK...where did you plan on going Jackson?"

"Anywhere you want little lady," said Jackson tipping an imaginary hat in her direction with a saucy wink.

Lilly let out a girlish giggle and impulsively covered her mouth with her hand and blushed.

"How about we just walk?" she suggested, avoiding eye contact.

"Sounds good to me!" said Jackson enthusiastically.

Just as they were turning to leave Lilly grabbed her bag and started rummaging through it. Jackson and Oliver exchanged puzzled looks. She pulled out a copy of _Teen Scene_ magazine with Hannah on the front and handed it to Oliver.

"Can you give this to Miley for me? I borrowed it without asking earlier today while she was taking her time changing," Lilly rolled her eyes, "There's an interesting article in there on Hannah you might like to read." She turned to walk away with Jackson. "But keep it on the down low, it hasn't been officially released yet."

Oliver nodded in understanding and gazed amusedly at Jackson who was staring at Lilly with absolutely admiration on his face.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," he said smugly.

Lilly rolled her eyes but blushed a bit at the compliment.

"Come on lover boy let's get going."

"Anything you want little lady," replied Jackson tipping his imaginary hat again.

Lilly mockingly scowled, "Stop calling me that...I'm not little and I'm not a lady."

"Righteo then," said Jackson, a little dolefully.

Lilly once again rolled her eyes and started walking towards the surf. Jackson hurried to catch up with her. Lilly casually leant over and caught her hand in his. Jackson, with an almighty grin on his face, instantly turned around and did a one-handed thumbs up to Oliver who returned the gesture laughingly. Still smiling, Oliver turned towards the magazine Lilly had handed him.

_I wonder what could be so different about this interview? I must have read about a million Hannah interviews and they're all basically the same. May as well give it a quick read._ Oliver thought.

Discreetly as possible Oliver flipped through the magazine until he came to Hannah's interview and then hid the cover. Oliver quickly read through the interview pondering the new information he had learned.

_So Miley has a crush on someone...someone who isn't a celebrity...I wonder who it is..._

"Where did you get that?"

Oliver jumped. "Miley! You scared me!"

"Sorry," she said, taking the magazine out of his hands, stuffing it in her bag and collapsing into the nearest seat.

Oliver mimicked her but saying nothing.

"So where'd you get it?"

"Lily."

"Ah."

"Did you read all of it?" she asked nervously.

Oliver nodded. After a time of silence Oliver said,

"Soo...who is it?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Please?"

"The puppy dog face isn't going to work this time Oliver!"

Oliver scowled, "Can I ask you some questions about him then? I assume it is a him..."

Miley sighed dramatically and nodded.

"Does he go to our school?"

Miley nodded.

"Is he in our grade?"

Miley nodded again.

"Do I know him?"

Miley once again nodded.

"Is it Jake Ryan?"

"The interview said he wasn't a celebrity."

"OK...Nick Brinckerhoff?"

"Nope."

"Dandruff Danny?"

"Oliver!" said Miley in a disgusted tone.

"Alright, alright." said Oliver holding his hands up in defense.

"Uhh...is he...our age?"

Miley gave Oliver a look, "You already asked if he is in our grade."

"Right, right...are you good friends with him?"

Miley hesitated before locking eyes with Oliver and saying, "The best."

There was a slight pause. Then Oliver said in a small voice that was almost a whisper, "Is it me?"

With a very small, hopeful, smile Miley nodded, her gaze never leaving his as she tried to gauge he reaction. A smile started to grow on Oliver's face. He grabbed Miley's hand and started dragging her towards the beach. With a laugh Miley said,

"Where are we going Oliver?"

Oliver didn't answer but continued dragging her along the beach until they reached the section of the beach where Miley told Oliver she was Hannah Montana.

"I want to tell you here because I always imaged it would turn out differently."

Miley tilted her head looking at him sort of confused.

"When you told me you were Hannah Montana and we hugged and you asked me if I felt anything...I lied. I felt a whole lot but I didn't think you felt anything. You're _Hannah Montana_ for crying out loud! Why would _you_ like _me_ that way?"

"Why wouldn't I?" said Miley taking a step towards Oliver.

"Why don't you tell me?" Oliver replied.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Miley replied, grabbing his shirt collar and tugging him towards her.

"Gladly." said Oliver, closing the distance between them and capturing Miley's lips with his own.

When they broke apart, Oliver quickly said, "Be my girlfriend?"

"Only if you be my boyfriend," Miley replied with a smile.

"With pleasure," said Oliver, leaning forward to capture her lips again but Miley moved aside with a apologetic look on her face.

"I should probably be heading home..." she said gently.

"Let me walk you."

"OK," said Miley with a smile.

They continued to walk towards Miley's house in comfortable silence, occasionally smiling widely at each other.

"Oh, by the way...I think Lilly and Jackson are going to start dating," said Oliver breaking the silence.

"Really..." said Miley ponderingly, "I thought Jackson would never get his act together!"

"You knew!" exclaimed Oliver.

"Of course. Wasn't it obvious?" replied Miley questioningly.

"I only worked it out today but...I suppose..." sighed Oliver, as they continued to walk in silence.

"One question though..." said Oliver, breaking the silence again as he reached over to entwine her fingers in his.

Miley smiled, tilting her head slightly, waiting.

"What took you so long?! I've been in love with you for almost a year now!"

"A year?!"

Oliver nodded. "I knew you'd catch on eventually," he said, winking at her.

Miley scowled and started hitting Oliver wherever she could make contact.

"Ow...ow! Miley stop it...that's it!"

Oliver caught both of Miley's hands with his own and tugged her towards him, she let out a little "Oh," of surprise as he captured her lips with his own. They broke apart and Miley looked at him wide-eyed.

"Wow," she said in a dazed voice, "If that's my punishment for hitting you I think I might do that more often."

"You can say that again," said Oliver looking at Miley with a lazy content smile on his face before slipping his arm around her waist.

"Your Dad's probably looking for you...it's getting late..."

Miley sighed, "Yeah, we better get going but first..." she hit his shoulder lightly, "You're it!"

"No fair," Oliver whined, "You got a head start!"

Miley just laughed at him and took off. Oliver shook his head and started chasing after her, their happy laughter ringing through the air.

_Who would have thought that this would all happen because of that stupid interview..._Miley thought happily as she allowed Oliver to catch her and kiss her thoroughly. _Mmm...that stupid interview...

* * *

_

**And thus, the end! **

**Thanks to ReCoGnItIoN, gypsyeyes91, x14xERIKAx14x, Moliver Fan 01, JesusFreak991, iheartdisney128, Sidhe-Anomaly, garnergeek and Forever-charmed14 for their reviews and Violet Kiefra for her PM!**

**Be on the look out for an epilogue!**

**Sam**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I swear it on the life of...everything...lol!

* * *

**

**The Interview

* * *

**

_Miley sighed, "Yeah, we better get going but first..." she hit his shoulder lightly, "You're it!"_

_"No fair," Oliver whined, "You got a head start!"_

_Miley just laughed at him and took off. Oliver shook his head and started chasing after her, their happy laughter ringing through the air._

Who would have thought that this would all happen because of that stupid interview..._Miley thought happily as she allowed Oliver to catch her and kiss her thoroughly._ Mmm...that stupid interview...

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Epilogue**

Miley looked in the mirror, nervously re-arranging her Hannah wig. Today she was announcing that _Hannah Montana_ had a boyfriend, a real one, Oscar Owen...and they were getting engaged. Miley couldn't help but smile at the thought of Oliver. They had been dating for three years and Miley couldn't remember ever being happier.

Miley felt a pair of arms slip around her waist and quickly turned around to grin at Oliver and quickly kiss him on the lips.

"You should put your wig on," Miley whispered as he kissed her again.

"I know," Oliver sighed.

He kissed her again, "But you taste so good..."

Miley didn't say anything, only kissing him back passionately. They broke apart a few minutes later breathless. Oliver reluctantly untangled himself from Miley's arms and went to get his wig, ducking quickly into another part of Hannah's dressing room. He returned a moment later as Oscar Owen, his long shaggy dark hair replaced by a dirty blonde wig.

Miley smiled at the change, quickly settling into his arms, resting her head on his chest. Both were silent, Oliver absently stroking her hair.

"I can't believe we've been together so long," murmured Miley.

"What didn't you think we'd last?" joked Oliver with a glint in his eyes.

"No, I don't think I expected us together in the first place..." said Miley thoughtfully, "if it wasn't for that interview...who knows how long it might have taken me!"

Oliver waved a hand dismissively.

"I would have got tired of waiting eventually and just pushed you up against the lockers at school one day and planted one on you," he said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so," said Miley, lifting her head to smirk at him.

"You bet," said Oliver leaning down to do just that when Mr Stewart walked in, pointedly clearing his throat.

The two quickly separated a blush rising over their cheeks.

"Hi daddy," said Miley walking up to give him a hug.

Mr Stewart returned the hug.

"It's hard to believe my little girls' all grown up," he said, pulling back to look at her, his southern twang thickening with emotion.

Miley not knowing what to say just smiled back at him.

Mr Stewart stepped back and said gruffly, "The Press are waiting."

Miley nodded. She strode over to her mirror and checked her appearance one more time.

"You look beautiful Miles," said Oliver, "Don't worry."

Miley smiled shakily and walked towards the door, grabbing Oliver's hand.

"Let's get this over with then."

Miley, leading the way, guided her Dad and Oliver down to a medium sized, Press Room. As she entered the room her Hannah confidence seemed to suddenly ooze out of her. The Press started snapping a million pictures of Hannah and Oscar's joined hands. A few female reporters even noticed the diamond situated peacefully on her hand.

The trio quickly took their places at the table out the front. Left, right and center the press were yelling out questions for Hannah and Oscar. Robbie Ray called them to order.

"If y'all be quiet please, Hannah has an announcement to make."

The room was suddenly deathly silent.

"Hey y'all, as most of y'all have probably guessed, the rumours are true...Oscar and I are dating..." a bubble of noise rose up form the press but Hannah pressed on, "...and we have been for three years now."

That shut the press up.

"In fact, today Oscar and I are here to announce our engagement."

A huge surge of noise emerged from the press who immediately started shouting out their questions.

"One at a time!" Robbie Ray shouted.

The press raised their hands, waiting for one of the trio to call on them.

Hannah called upon a young redhead reporter from the front row.

"Why didn't you tell the press about your relationship?"

Hannah shrugged, "We wanted privacy, having a relationship in the spotlight can be hard. I learnt that with the fake Jacksanna."

Robbie Ray then called upon an older reporter standing at the back of the room.

"When did you first meet?"

Oscar answered this one.

"We met about five years ago when Hannah moved a few blocks away from me. Lola Luftnagle and I had been friends since kindergarten and Lola introduced us," Oscar smiled at Hannah, "And we've all been best friends ever since."

Oscar then nodded at a young reporter with dark hair on the left side of the room. Miley thought amusedly that he could have passed for _Clark Kent: Ace Reporter_.

"Hannah, since your relationship with the infamous Jackson was fake, is Oscar your first boyfriend?"

Hannah smiled shyly, tilting her head to the side, "I suppose he is."

Many of the press exchanged knowing smiles. The next few people that were called on all had questions for Oscar. Hannah zoned out, smiling and she watched Oscar handle the questions smoothly.

_How lucky am I?_ she thought, a lazy smile on her face, _A famous pop star by night, ordinary girl by day, fantastic friends and family and I have a _perfect_ boyfriend._

Hannah zoned back in just as, _Clark Kent: Ace Reporter_ asked,

"Is Hannah a good kisser?" prompting a few chuckles.

Oscar and Hannah exchanged looks, laughing. While Robbie Ray pursed his lips.

"The best," said Oscar in a smug tone.

A cheeky smile grew over Hannah's face as she called upon another reporter. This time is was an older, stern looking lady with grey hair. She was sitting next to _Clark Kent: Ace Reporter_.

"It seems as if you two have liked each other for a while. How did you finally get together?"

Hannah and Oscar exchanged looks and smiles before Hannah said, "Well...there was this interview you see..."

* * *

**The** **END**

**Well, I hope everyone liked it, this is the absolute end to this story, and I'm fairly sure that there won't be a sequel. Thank-you to all my reviewers, PLEASE R&R ONE LAST TIME! **

**Thanks to...**

**Moliver FAN 01, Sidhe-Anomaly, Starry Eyes, iheartdisney128, -Lilly-Jackson-mad-sugar-but-sweet, Violet Kefira, gypsyeyes91,** **iygwfas:-), The Jazz, raindropsX and Lackson lover... for their reviews!**

**Please R&R one last time…**

**Sam**


End file.
